nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikolai Belinski
'''Nikolai Belinski (Russian: Николай Белинский) was a Red Army soldier who fought in World War I and World War II, and is part of the main protagonist team known as the originals. His player indicator color is blue (shared with Robert McNamara and Robert Englund) but is randomized in Moon and all subsequent maps. Although Nikolai appears in most Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''maps, after moon an alternate version of himself appears in the Call of duty: Black Ops II zombies map Origins, and reappears again in the Black Ops III version of Der Riese in The Giant and Der Eisendrache. Biography "''Stalin himself cannot stare Nikolai in the eye, no one can. There, in his eyes, you will see the soul of a man burning with the hatred of all things living. His closet is full of skeletons, many of them with the flesh still attached. Early in his career, Nikolai had quickly made his way up through the party ranks by killing the next man in line, and by marrying politically. Ultimately, his aspirations all came crashing down after his fifth wife mysteriously died while cleaning his axe with her neck. Little did he know that she had been sleeping with a high ranking party official on the side. This made Nikolai infamous, and his reputation spread quickly through the party. It was not long before Stalin himself had heard about Nikolai. More importantly, he feared Nikolai. As soon as the war started, our hero was dropped on the front lines and forgotten about, where he wallowed in self pity and vodka for several years. There are many weapons in his arsenal, not least of which is his breath." — Nikolai's biography added with Map pack 2 in Call of Duty: World at War. Early Life Nikolai Belinski was born some time during the late 1800s to the early 1900s to his abusive father and his mother in the Russian Empire. Among his family household is his sister, who he shares a disdain for and a brother who is homeless and broke. Nothing else is known about his early life yet. Though, based on some of his quotes, Nikolai had a poor livelihood through many years of his life. Political/Military life Political Career and Marriages Some time possibly during his young adult life, he become interested in climbing the political ranks in the Communist party. Nikolai uses murder and political marriage to promote his position in the rankings. It is unknown why he chooses this method, but it may be due to his abusive and poor upbringing that lead him to do so. Whether politcally or passionately, Nikolai married his first wife, who he describes as a "bear" (possibly implying she's overweight or her aggressiveness). This wife was later killed by him with a shotgun because of her resemblance to him. As he ages, his marriage and murdering spree continues throughout his career as he kills his second wife with a PPSh-41 or a PTRS-41 and his third wife with a sickle. Afterwards he met another woman, who became his fourth wife. Nikolai seemed to love her the most out of all his wives and may regret killing her by stating he misses her, according to one of his quotes. Later, she took his money and ran away, but this was short lived as he hunted her down and beatened her to death. His schemes begin to become his downfall when he married his fifth wife. He kills her with his axe, but this murder did not conceal very well unfortunately for him. Unbeknownst to Nikolai, she had an affair with a high ranking official. The murders he commited spread through the party and this entitled him to become infamous. Joseph Stalin soon became aware of his schemes and he feared Nikolai would conspire against him. Once Stalin became the dictator of USSR and once the war started, Nikolai was removed by the wishes Stalin to be forgotten about. From this point on, he wallows himself in pity and comforts himself in vodka for several year. Though he continues to marry, there is no mentioning of him killing his subsequent wives. Military life It is evident that Nikolai enlisted in the Red Army during World War I, while trying to climb the political rankings. This can be due to his experience in the battlefield and him having strong survival instinct. Not much is known about his early military life. However, by the time of World War II he became a Sergeant of the Russian army. Other info Between the wars, Nikolai worked as a carpenter and owned/lived on a pig farm. In addition, Nikolai home is less sanitary and powerless. During one of his marriages, he fathered a daughter. Original Timeline Meeting the three Sometime in 1945, Nikolai was one of the three POWs during the war used as an experiment for 115 along with the Imperial army captain Takeo Masaki, and an unknown Mexican. It was here that Nikolai had his memory erase and his alcoholism began to take effect due to the exposure of 115. From here, he could no longer function without the need of vodka and fades into deterioration of intelligence. Alternate Timeline Quotes *''See: Nikolai Belinski/Quotes'' Appearances * Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops only) * Verrückt (Black Ops only) * Shi No Numa * Der Riese * Kino der Toten * Ascension * Call of the Dead (Voice only) * Shangri-La * Moon * Origins Trivia *Nikolai has no respect for Takeo Masaki. *His alcoholisim may not be his fault, because according to a quote from Richtofen it goes along the line of regretting having Group 935 put Nikolai on Vodka, meaning that they were having trouble with him causing outbursts or he was just refusing to be part of the experiments. This quote is said when Pack-A-Punching a weapon as Richtofen. *His character model is the exact same as Chernov's. *At one point, Nikolai had syphilis. Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Shangri-La Category:Moon